1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a precious stone tester, and more particular to a multi-functional precious stone testing apparatus and method thereof, which comprises a LED light unit for providing an illumination at the conductive probe for determining thermal and/or electrical conductivity when the conductive probe contacts with the testing object without substantially transmitting heat from the LED light unit to the conductive probe.
2. Description of Related Arts
A gemstone tester is considered as one of the convenient tools for gemstone (such as diamond, moissanite and other precious stones) identification. A conventional gemstone tester comprises a testing probe for determining a thermal conductivity of the gemstone such as diamond as well as an electrical conductivity of moissanite in order to classify the gemstone by its physical properties. However, the gemstone tester has several drawbacks. The user must be proficient in the relevant skill and techniques to operate the gemstone tester and with a relatively practical understanding of the theoretical principles of gemstone because the gemstone tester must be adjusted or regulated its parameters during testing operation. The testing errors will be obtained due to the insufficient sensitivity of the gemstone tester or the improper operation of the gemstone tester. In addition, the gemstone tester can only test a particular gemstone. Therefore, it is a hassle for the user to carry different gemstone tester in order to test various kinds of gemstones. Furthermore, the gemstone tester can only identify whether the gemstone is real, however, the gemstone tester cannot measure the fluorescence of gemstones through the visible light. In other words, the user must carry another tester in order to measure the fluorescence of gemstones.
An improved gemstone tester further comprises an illumination unit for illuminating the testing probe when the testing probe contacts with the gemstone. The illumination unit comprises a light-up frame, wherein the light-up frame forms a tip holding frame to retain the testing probe in position. In other words, the testing probe is extended through and supported at the light-up frame. Therefore, the light-up frame provides enough illumination at the tip of the testing probe in order to accurately contact the tip of the testing probe at the gemstone.
However, the illumination unit not only generates light to the light-up frame but also generates heat toward the testing probe because the illumination unit is positioned close to the testing probe. Since the testing probe is arranged for determining the conductivity of the gemstone, heat from the illumination unit will affect the accuracy of conductivity of the gemstone.